


Devotion

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Characterization trough Porn, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Lennier surrenders himself to Delenn without needing to think. She feels guilty for how much she likes it





	Devotion

She feels guilty for how much she likes it, for how much it arouses her, sometimes. She thought – but only knows that she has to say it to him yet – that he should be her equal, that he should not lower himself for her like this, that he should have his own live.

Yet that is just the way he is, so submissive, so very willing, sprawled out beneath her on the angled bed, the pale blue over his stomach and between his thighs already dark with pleasure, a sharp contrast against his pale white skin. And only the lust and love and fear and pain in his wide blue eyes show that he really is a person. That this is actually much more his wanting than hers.

But then, wasn’t he always there for her when she needed him, and she took his service without returning anything, and isn’t this not just a continuation of this?

He feels soft and hard at the same time when she takes him, slender body and wiry, thin muscles, and her around his reddish flushed and pale blue sex that doesn’t looks that much different from a humans, actually. She looks down at how this pale blue disappears in her dark brown hair as she rides him, and tries not to think about how different they are and how alien he looks for her now, he who is one of her species and who should look familiar. And so she concentrates again only on this slender, pliant, strangely beautiful body, her sweet, loyal Lennier.

He does not moan or cry out, he only breaths hard, and sometimes he wimmers: ,,Delenn!” and it still sounds like a prayer, despite he pants it breathless and despite he is naked beneath her.

Then, the slow, soft orgasm of being physically one with him rushes trough her, or the harder, sharper one of when he touches her center of pleasure with his long, strong, slender fingers, when she takes his head and pushes it down so that he kisses her neck and her breasts and she comes hard against his hand, four, five, six times, until every further touch is just to painful to continue.

She goes for him with her hands and lips, after that, and he arches his body towards her, and says or moans nothing, but everything about him screams: ,,In Valens name, please, please do this to me Delenn!”

And when it gives him pleasure like this, isn’t it right then despite everything?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this should be an drabble about Delenn lusting over how submissive Lennier is, because for some reason, there is such a description of him for every other Lennier-pairing, but not for Delenn/Lennier, and I thought there definitely had to be one. But somehow, it turned into this. I wanted to rewrite it at first – and I will definitely write this drabble, too, someday! – yet now, I think its an interesting study of their relationship dynamics


End file.
